Un Nacimiento Inesperado
by angelito-bhrah
Summary: SasuSaku. sasuke, que harias si Sakura tiene a tu primer bebe y solo tu puedes atenderla?es corto pero espero que le den una oportunidad onegai...


_**Un nacimiento inesperado **_

Solo le faltaban pocas semanas para dar a luz de su primer hijo, ella estaba nerviosa y EL también, pero trataba de disimularlo.

Pero algo inesperado paso

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama durmiendo, ya que no se podía acostar por que sentía que mucho peso con el bebe adentro.

Era de noche y había una tormenta espantosa

Sintió ganas de ir al baño, tenia sed, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a el sin darse cuenta de algo.

Había roto la bolsa amniótica

Volvió a recostarse sintió la cama estaba mojada miro hacia al lado donde se encontraba su marido y palpo parte de el lado de el que es taba seco y de un momento a otro sintió una contracción

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que nacería su bebe

Se examino la zona donde nacería y se llevo una gran sorpresa

Al bebe se le veía parte de la cabeza saliendo

Sakura: SASKUE-KUN!!!!!! DESPIERTA NECESITO TU AYUDA!!!!!! – Lo zarandeaba desesperada – EL NIÑO VA A NACER

Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces dio un respingo de la cama como se le hubieran enterrado un alfiler en el brazo

Sasuke: que estas diciendo – la miro y vio que estaba toda mojada – o demonios… aguanta que te llevare…

Sakura: no… no alcanzaremos – sintió otra contracción – Sasuke-kun llama por teléfono a Tsunade-sama luego necesito que hagas lo que yo te diga – sitio otra – por favor!! - vio que el no le quedo otra mas que asentir – mas que afuera esta lloviendo a cantaros.

Sasuke: esta bien… pero dime que haga - estaba mas que nervioso (ange: ahora si se le notan los nervios XD)

Sakura: lo que necesito es que traigas agua caliente y toallas, que sean muchas – sintió otra más fuerte que las de antes – ve rápido después te sigo diciendo.

Sasuke corrió escaleras abajo llamo a Tsunade y se dirigió a buscar una fuente en la cocina, después de dar vuelta todo el lugar encontró una grande luego se fue al baño de su habitación avió las llaves del agua caliente y dejo correr al agua por mientras que buscaba las toallas en el armario y escuchaba a sakura gritar del dolor, terminada su labor se dirigió a la cama en donde estaba su mujer.

Sasuke: y ahora que hago?? – miro parado al lado de la cama

Sakura: necesito que lo recibas

Sasuke: QUE!!!!!… pe… pe… pero Sakura – casi se desmaya

Sakura: hazlo de una buena vez…AHHHH!!!!… NO QUERIAS UN HIJO!!!! – lo miro con recelo – ponte entre mis piernas y ten cuidado con la cabecita…- otra contracción – AHHHHH!!!!!!

El bebe ya tenia media cabeza afuera cuando Sasuke se puso como Sakura le había dicho y ella comenzó a pujar

Sakura: Sasuke-kun necesito que hagas un poco de fuerza en vientre hacia abajo – Sasuke ya la miraba con miedo

Sasuke sin decir nada le obedeció

Sakura: cuando yo diga tres empujas de acuerdo??? – el solo asintió – uno, dos, TRES!!!!

Sakura y Sasuke hicieron fuerza para que el niño saliera, el moreno tenia un poco de miedo ya que en su vida se imaginó estar de Partero.

Sakura solo le quedaba un poco para que el niño saliera, a pasar de ser primeriza en el tema de ser madre, el ser medico y atender otros partos, le sirvió de mucho en el suyo ahora solo le faltaban un poco mas de aliento para terminar.

De repente sucedió lo esperado

El llanto de un niño…

Sakura se acomodo en la cama y sasuke justo antes de saliera por completo del vientre de su madre y que ella se acomodara lo alcanzo a Tomar y se lo mostró a Sakura totalmente emocionado

Sasuke: Sakura mira – lo miro – en una niña, es preciosa… - dijo llorando mostrándole a una pequeña de cabellos negros y piel blanca – toma – se la paso y ella la acuno.

Sakura: -entre sollozos- si es preciosa… hola mi vida – le saludaba mientras Sasuke se sentaba al lado de Sakura – como se llamara???

Sasuke:- le acaricia los cabellos – no se… decídelo tu… yo todavía no estoy preparado para pensar - le decía mientras acariciaba a su bebe.

Después de un rato se sienten pasos que se acercaban corriendo a hacia la habitación ya al momento de entrar las personas que iban al lugar quedaron mas que sorprendido con la escena que se encontraron

Sasuke sentado al lado se su mujer llorando, y ella con una bebita en los brazos, sin duda una de las mejores escenas que se pueden contemplar después de tanta amargura que tuvieron en las historias de sus vidas.

Tsunade, Shizune y Naruto entraron a la alcoba a contemplar al nuevo retoño

Tsunade: Sakura – la aludida la miro – tu…tu… tuviste al bebe sola???? OO – tsunade estaba mas que sorprendida cada día su alumna la sorprendía cada vez mas.

Sakura: no… si no hubiera sido por Sasuke no hubiera podido – lo miro y lo beso

Tsunade: Sasuke me das permiso para revirarlos???

Sasuke:…mejor dicho revisarlas es una niña – dijo antes de salir de la alcoba – dobe tu te vienes conmigo

Naruto: pe… pero ver a Sakura-chan – decía mientras se zafaba del agarre del moreno

Tsunade: naruto si no sale no comerás ramen en tres mil años.

Y sin darse cuenta el rubio estaba afuera de la habitación

Al cabo de media hora Tsunade salio de la habitación con la bebita en los brazos y Shizune con Sakura en sus espaldas y le pidieron a lo chicos que cambiaran todas las mantas de la cama ya que no podía dormir ahí

Luego de unas horas Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban solos, ambos descansando en su cama ya limpia no decían nada solo contemplaban a su pequeña hija…

Sasuke: pensaste en que nombre ponerle?? – dijo mientras le acariciaba una de las pequeñas mejillas a su nenita (n/a: se le ablando el corazón al Uchiha XD).

Sakura: Fumie – lo miro a la cara – Uchiha Fumie… te parece???

Sasuke: Lindo nombre… entonces se llamara así – dijo mientras tomaba la bebe para colocarla en la cuna

Sakura: pensé que no te gustaría

Sasuke: Claro que si…tontita – le besa la frente – descansa.

Sakura: te amo

Sasuke: yo también te amo.


End file.
